


Day 18: Toys - "Boys and Their Toys"

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Public Play, Sub!Dean, Subdrop, Teasing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel made a promise to make it up to Dean during their Skype session while Cas was out of town. He makes good on that promise in a most spectacular way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Toys - "Boys and Their Toys"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge. Also part of the Dom/sub Verse.

It all made sense now, Dean thought. When they got to the movie theater, Castiel had dragged him past the concession stand, ignoring Dean's protests that he wanted popcorn and a coke. And maybe some junior mints.  
  
His hand at the small of Dean's back, Castiel had steered him down the hallway and into the dark theater, finding them seats in the back row. Castiel had brought him to see some special showing of an old noir film (to which Dean had firmly stated he wasn't interested in, and yet here he was) and to Dean's utter lack of surprise, there were only three other people seated in the theater   
  
Dean had just about decided that he was going to the concession stand, Castiel be damned, when he had dropped a small black bag into Dean's lap. He told Dean to take it into the bathroom, informed him that he would get Dean his movie snacks and then meet him back at their seats.   
  
So here Dean sat, in a bathroom stall, staring at the contents of said bag, the pieces clicking into place. So that's what Castiel had meant when he said he would make the movie worth Dean's while. That sneaky bastard.   
  
The bag contained a small bottle of lube and a butt plug. The latter bright red, shaped like a small teardrop, narrowing towards the base before flaring out again. It wasn't overly large, nothing Dean was worried about fitting up his ass, but definitely not something he would be able to ignore.   
  
"Jesus..." He whispered to the empty room, rubbing a hand over his mouth. His stomach fluttered in anticipation.  
  
Setting the bag of torment down on top of the toilet paper holder, he kicked off one shoe, then unbuckled his belt, shoving his jeans and boxers down and off one leg. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, liberally coating his fingers, and with one foot propped up on the toilet, he leaned forward a bit and began working his slick fingers into his ass.   
  
~*~  
  
Dean was certain he was going to die, either from sheer embarrassment or from Castiel's torture. Probably from both.   
  
Dean had made it back to their seats first, and when Castiel had returned, he'd handed Dean his coke and popcorn, placed a swift kiss on Dean's cheek, and smiled, sitting back in his chair. Castiel said nothing about the bag he had given Dean or its contents. Just pointedly ignored the fact that Dean was sitting beside him with a raging hard-on, his ass stuffed full with a cherry red butt plug.   
  
Dean gritted his teeth, squirming in his seat, which was a bad move. The plug shifted, causing him to gasp. Castiel leaned in closely.  
  
"Are you ok, Dean?" He whispered, voice laced with concern.   
  
"Yep. Fine. Great even. Movie's starting." Dean shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, trying (and failing) to ignore Castiel and his throbbing erection, and concentrate on the movie. He shoveled in more popcorn.   
  
' _Calm down, Dean_ ,' he told himself. ' _You're gonna be here a while and you don't wanna come in your pants in the middle of a theater, do you?_ ' No, he did not. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He took another, trying to slow his racing heart, quiet his mind.   
  
Dean nearly choked about thirty minutes in when Castiel bypassed the popcorn bucket and rested the palm of his hand squarely on Dean's cock. Castiel moved his hand slowly, fingers on either side of Dean's dick, stroking him through his jeans. Dean closed his eyes, tried to think about anything else but what was happening to him, but every slide of Castiel's hand caused his ass to clench around the plug, which caused a tingling warmth to start, growing and spreading until Dean was clutching at the armrests, nearly sending the popcorn bucket to the floor. Castiel  grabbed it, settling it back into Dean's lap, and grabbed a handful, munching away as he started ahead at the screen. Dean's cock throbbed at the loss of contact. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly, struggling to get himself under control.  
  
Dean grunted loudly when, once again, Castiel's hand settled on his crotch, petting him lightly, not giving him near the amount of friction he wanted. Someone a few rows up shushed at them and Dean bit down on his lip, his face warming with embarrassment. Castiel chuckled darkly beside him. Bastard. When Castiel increased the pressure a few moments later, Dean whimpered. “Cas, please.”  
  
"What is it, Dean?" Castiel murmured in his ear as he leaned close, nibbling lightly on the lobe, his fingers moving to trace the outline of Dean's cock through his jeans. "Mmm. The front of your pants are soaked, Dean. I bet your cock is nice and slick, hmm?." Castiel pressed his heel into Dean's erection and Dean clapped a hand over his mouth to keep his groans contained, his asshole spasming around the plug.  
  
"Cas please..." Dean begged again, hand dropping from his mouth to clutch at Castiel's arm.

  
"Please what? Please stop? Please let you come?"    
  
"I--" Dean exhaled harshly. "I don't kn-know, Cas please, please." He pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, trying to will his hips to stop rutting upward into Castiel's palm.   
  
Castiel kept his hand pressed to Dean's groin. "Do you want to come, Dean."   
  
Dean shook he his head quickly, his brain calling him a traitor...and a filthy liar. "Not here. I can't."   
  
"No? Hmm. Well, what if I want you to, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his ear. "What if I want you to come and let these other people hear the slutty, wanton groans of my greedy boy?"   
  
Dean panted. "Jesus...fuck...Cas please..."   
  
"Please what?" Cas whispered into his ear once more. "Tell me, Dean. Tell me what you're begging for."

 

Dean shook his head. He didn't know. He'd never felt this level of fucking _need_ before. Needing Castiel to jerk him off, suck him, fuck him, use him, anything. Everything.

 

“...anything, everything, help me Cas, please, please, god please...” Dean's hips jerked upward.

 

Castiel removed his hand, running it through Dean's hair as he murmured, “I've got you, Dean. You're ok. Shh...calm down. Good boy. There you go, deep breaths. Shh...”

 

Dean shuddered against him, gulping in lungfuls of air as Castiel petted and soothed, until finally his heart stopped racing and his breathing slowed down. Castiel patted him on the leg once Dean had calmed. “Come on, let's go.”

 

~*~

 

By the time they made it to the car, Dean was about to lose his fucking mind. Every step he took shifted the plug around, at times almost taking him to his knees when it pushed against his prostate. If not for Castiel's hand on his elbow, keeping him steady, Dean would have been lost, right there in the theater lobby.

 

They sat in the parking lot, Dean a shaking mess in the passenger seat, Castiel regarding him calmly. Dean tried to relax, but then dick would pulse, causing him to clench around the plug and he couldn't even think at all, everything zeroed in on all the stimulation happening between his legs. Dean pressed his face against the window, closing his eyes. “I'm good,” he grunted, even though he really wasn't. Dean wanted Castiel to shove him into the backseat and fuck him until he screamed himself hoarse.

 

The car ride was silent except for the random groans that Dean could not contain whenever they hit a bump in the road or when Castiel's hand would drift over to stroke him through his jeans. They were about ten minutes away from Castiel's apartment when he finally spoke.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Hmmph,” Dean grunted, his mind hazy, drunk almost (lust drunk, he thought idly).

 

“Undo your pants and take your cock out.”

 

Dean shakily popped the button and unzipped his jeans, sliding a hand into his wet, sticky boxers to wrap around his cock and pull it out. He held it in his fist, barely sliding it along the shaft, waiting for Castiel to tell him to stop or jerk himself properly. Something. But it never came.

 

Once they pulled onto Castiel's street, he reached over, batting Dean's hand away and began to slowly work Dean's cock with his fist.

 

“ _Jesus Christ!”_ Dean clutched at the car door, groaning in frustration a few moments later when Castiel's hand was gone again, back on the steering wheel to maneuver the car into a parking space. As soon as the car was shut off, Castiel was on him, mouth hot and wet on his cock, slurping and sucking noises assaulting Dean's ears. Castiel pulled back just long enough to warn him, “do _not_ come, Dean,” and then went right back at it, swallowing Dean down. Dean clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't even look at Castiel bobbing up and down on his dick, except, _Christ,_ now the image was in his head. Dean dug his fingernails into his palms, Jesus fuck he was not going to make it. He was not going to make it. Oh god, oh god, oh god. 

 

“...oh god, oh god, I can't, Cas, gon'come if you--”

 

Castiel pulled off with a wet, sucking pop, his lips slick with spit and Dean's precome. He pressed the keys into Dean's hand. “Go inside. Remove your clothes and go to the bedroom. On the bed, hands and knees. Now, Dean.”

 

~*~

 

While he'd waited for Castiel to come to him, Dean's mind sank further and further into that hazy bliss that Castiel seemed to be able to invoke in him. His body soon followed until his head was resting on his forearms, legs slightly spread, and his ass high in the air.

 

“I can't begin to tell you how pleasing you look right now.” Castiel trailed his fingers down Dean's back and over his ass cheeks, tapping lightly on the base of the plug. Dean groaned, hips jerking, the tip of his cock brushing against the mattress.

 

“Cas...” he mumbled, thrusting again and then again, grunting each time the head dragged along the sheets. Dean was vaguely aware of Castiel swatting his ass, right over the plug, and chastising him for “fucking the mattress”, but all that registered was the sensation of the plug being pushed inward from Castiel's hand and Dean cried out as it brushed against his sweet spot.

 

“My poor boy. Do you want to come now? You didn't earlier, so I thought I would ask.” Castiel tugged on the base of the plug and Dean let out a strangled moan.

 

“Y-yes...come...please,” Dean choked out.

 

“Hmm,” Castiel said thoughtfully. “I don't know. Perhaps I should make sure you _really_ want to.”

 

Dean tried to ponder what that could possibly mean, make sure how? But then Castiel was tugging on the plug again, telling Dean to relax and to push and then he was empty, so empty. Dean whimpered, his stretched hole twitching from the loss.

 

“I know,” Castiel murmured, patting Dean on the butt. “Don't worry. Your greedy hole will be stuffed full soon enough.”

 

Slick fingers were pressing into his ass then, a slick hand moving to wrap around his dick. They worked in tandem, sliding and pushing, pulling and stretching, until Dean's hands were fisted into the bedsheets and all he could do was pant out Castiel's name.

 

With Castiel's hand still wrapped around Dean's shaft, the fingers in his ass were removed and something cool and slippery took their place, nudging at his entrance.

 

“Push back, Dean. There you go.”

 

A guttural moan fell out of him as, what Dean assumed was a rather large dildo, breached his hole, sliding in so far that Dean felt like he was being split in half, whimpering as Castiel pulled it back slowly until it was just barely inside.

 

“I want to see how you fuck a cock, Dean. Fuck yourself on it.” Dean pushed himself back until he felt Castiel's hand bump against his ass, then moved forward until he was almost empty. “Good boy.”

 

“I've been making myself wait to fuck your ass,” Castiel said as Dean continued to move, working the dildo in and out of himself. “But after this display, I don't think I can wait anymore.”

 

“Yes,” Dean said breathlessly. “Fuck me, god please...” He moved faster, hips bucking, the dildo bumping his prostate again and again, his cock slipping in and out of Castiel's fist.

 

“There you go, Dean,” Castiel encouraged. “Show me how you want me to fuck you.”

 

“Cas, I—fuck...come, need to-- please Cas.” Dean thrusted back hard, over and over, waiting, waiting, his whole body shaking as he tried to hold back his orgasm...waiting for the command.

 

“Come, Dean.”

 

Sparks flew behind his eyelids, as he impaled himself fully on the dildo, crying out as Castiel began fucking him with it quickly, his hole clenching around it, cock pulsing as thick spurts of come shot out over Castiel's hand and onto the bed.

 

~*~

 

It felt like hours before he came back to himself, cleaned up and tucked beneath the sheets, Castiel wrapped around him, face pressed into his neck.

 

“Welcome back,” Castiel whispered, amusement in his voice.

 

Dean said nothing, frowning at the arm that was draped over his waist. An arm still covered in the dress shirt Castiel had been wearing earlier in the evening.

 

“Dean? What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Dean cleared his throat. “It's nothing.” _Apparently you're completely unaffected by me, that's all,_ he thought to himself sadly. He had a strong urge to just go home.

 

Castiel untangled himself, moving so he could push Dean onto his back, fingers tilting Dean's head in his direction. “What is it? Talk to me.”

 

Tears stung at Dean's eyes. Why the fuck was he crying? “I don't know, you just...you didn't get off. Like, you're completely unaffected.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. “That's not true at all.” He sighed, brushing a hand through Dean's hair. “You affect me very much.”

 

“So you...enjoyed it then?”

 

“I did. You were breathtaking. Just because I didn't come doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Tonight was for you, Dean. And for me, but in a different way.”

 

“I'm really confused,” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

“You've submitted before and not come, but still felt satisfied right? Happy that you pleased your partner?” Dean nodded. “It's the same for me. Your pleasure _is_ my pleasure, just as mine is yours, even if the result isn't a mutual orgasm. But I assure you, Dean, I am _very_ affected by you. More than you realize I think.”

 

Dean grimaced as a he felt a tear slide down his face. What the fuck was wrong with him? Castiel's thumb swiped over his cheek, wiping the moisture away and he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

 

“Such a sweet boy,” he murmured against Dean's mouth before kissing him once more, sitting back to unbutton his shirt. “We should get some sleep. You've had a long night and I want to discuss something with you tomorrow.” Castiel shrugged the shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

 

“What is it?” Worry flooded Dean's body, terrified that despite Castiel's earlier statements, his weird emotional outburst had fucked everything up.

 

Castiel worked off his pants, kicking them off the bed before leaning over to switch off the lamp. He pulled Dean to his chest, pressing his lips lightly to Dean's shoulder. “I have a very intense desire to flog you, Dean. And I wanted to see what you thought about that.”

 

Dean trembled in the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
